


"Down Boy"

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: (I love you) I'm not gonna crack [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Anton settle into a groove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Down Boy"

It wasn’t like Karl didn’t know how this looked.

A man of his age and stature, disappearing into hotel rooms with a man almost twenty years his junior and then sneaking out of them at predawn, both of them stifling laughter and walking a bit bowlegged. Really, on those rare occasions when he paused to think, the obvious impropriety of the affair just made it that much hotter. Neither of them could get enough of it, of seeing just how many forms their sexual deviancy could take. For example, while of course it felt deliciously sinful to bend his young lover over the end of a bed, it was somehow infinitely kinkier to bend for him instead.

“This is really a good look for you Karl,” Anton mused, smacking the older man’s ass more for the sound than for the handprint that appeared a second later.

Karl snarled where he stood, kind of pushed, kind of bent, against the heavy bed. “And if you ever want to see it again, you’ll hurry up.”

“If you would hold still for five seconds we’d be in business already.” Anton pushed at his shoulder to get him to bend farther, and kicked his long legs apart.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Karl looked over his shoulder and flexed his ass, feeling smug when Anton stopped smirking to bite his lip. “Neither of us is getting any harder.”

White teeth released his lip, and he licked it instead. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Watching Anton sink to his knees set a debate raging in Karl’s mind. On the one hand, his hard on was already demanding action and he could always overpower Anton, easily, but…on the other hand…oh, fuck, Anton was good at this, so fucking good, his tongue stroking against his perineum for long torturous moments before working its way up to lave his entrance in heat and…fuck.

“Fuck,” he said out loud, and Anton took that as his cue to stab his tongue inside, a point of fire that set all of Karl’s nerves ablaze except for that one spot inside him that Anton’s tongue couldn’t quite reach. It was maddening, so fucking good and yet not nearly enough. Anton kept wriggling his tongue rhythmically, waiting for Karl’s moans to reach that fevered pitch that meant fuck me NOW. When Karl hit it, lustily, his whole body soaking the bed beneath him with sweat and precome, Anton pulled back, and slid in a slicked finger. His hands were only slightly smaller than Karl’s, but his fingers were much longer, and more heavily boned. They groaned, each of them fascinated by the way Karl stretched around each knuckle as he pushed it inside.

“Feeling any harder, old man?”

Karl barely managed to raise his head enough to glare at him, his hazel eyes flooded to black as he panted. “Hurry,” he urged.

Anton blew him a kiss, and went back to rimming him, his tongue struggling to wedge itself in alongside his finger. “Patience, doktor,” he murmured in his Chekov voice, and Karl barked out a laugh even as his cock throbbed. “We’ve got all the time in the world for me to fuck you, nice and slow, just like this.” He added another finger, crooking them to pet and soothe Karl from the inside.

They failed to have the desired effect. “Shit, Anton! Get your ass moving!”

Anton’s put upon sigh earned him another glare as he pulled his fingers out and started slicking his cock instead. “I really shouldn’t reward you after such language.”

“Anton Viktorovitch Yelchin.” 

“Yes, yes.” He stood, and pushed Karl’s cheeks apart to spread him open. “I’ve got what you want, right here.”

He rocked his hips hard, burying himself deep inside Karl with one stroke. “Fucking finally,” Karl moaned, bracing himself. God, he loved this, loved Anton’s narrow, gloriously energetic hips pumping into him, rough and fast until all his senses were centered on the feeling of a hard body ramming into his. “So much for nice and slow.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he bit his tongue.

Anton thrust hard one last time, then stopped. “That’s right, Karl, thank you for reminding me.” His voice, though breathless, was still unbearably smug.

“God damn it, Anton, come on.” He rocked back hard against him, making Anton gasp, but a pair of hands settled on his hips to hold him still. He could have fought, and won, but damned if he didn’t give in to Anton, every single time.

And damned if Anton didn’t fucking know it. “Down, boy,” he purred. He slid himself out slowly, even that smooth motion making Karl gnaw at the sheets, and stopped when only the head of his cock was still trapped inside. He leaned back to watch Karl’s guardian ring stretched around him while he thrust shallowly. “That’s it,” he groaned, and spanked him sharply on one cheek. “Fucking work that ass.”

Sweat dripped down Karl’s thighs as he obeyed, rippling his muscles gently, then faster, loving the way Anton swore and clutched at his hips. His vision swam a little when he realized he could feel Anton leaking precome, inside him, and clenched down hard at the thought.

The sudden pressure made Anton gasp; he could only resist so much. He cursed again, “Fuck it,’ and buried himself to the hilt, rocking in and out of Karl at a steady pace that made them both writhe.

“Tell me you love this,” Anton hissed savagely. “Tell me you love bending over and taking it up the ass while I fuck you raw.” He sped his thrusts, all for the sake of Karl’s ragged groan.

“God, yes, I fucking love this.” The words “barely legal” flashed across his mind, and he rocked back even harder, almost throwing his young lover off him before he dug in his heels and shoved back just as strong. “Fuck me harder, damn it! I want to feel you for days—”

“—During the premier—”

“—Yes. When they’re all watching your big damn eyes—” A pause to utter a shuddering moan as Anton changed the angle, drumming right into his prostate “—I wanna be aching from your cock.”

“You got it” was Anton’s hard-bitten reply, and he did his best to deliver, pounding into Karl relentlessly before wriggling a hand beneath him to form a tight fist around the older man’s erection. Karl bellowed shamelessly, not bothering to muffle the cry in the covers and God, this was so fucked up, and that’s as far as he gets before he’s shooting, ruining yet another hotel bed as Anton bucked inside him, riding out his orgasm and coming hard in that endless way men come when they’re young.

+++

Flopped over on their backs and gasping for breath, they grinned at each other.

Karl took in Anton’s half-lidded eyes and generally well-fucked appearance. “I’m going to hell riding on your cock, aren’t I?”

Anton merely shrugged as he climbed on top of him. “O trespass sweetly urged.” They kissed, first languorously, then heatedly, and Karl felt a stirring hardness twitch against his hip.

“No rest for the wicked,” he sighed, and reached for the lube.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Yeah Yeah Yeahs song of the same name.


End file.
